


Are You Hitting On Me?

by Tortellini



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Gay Character, Coming Out, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Unrequited Crush, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Jimmy Kent tries to flirt. With who?Oneshot/drabble





	Are You Hitting On Me?

Ivy Stuart was not impressed, to say the least. The boy in front of her was handsome with blonde curls and bright eyes and dimples. But at the same time? It was pretty much all she'd seen before. She crossed her arms. 

"Is that really all you have? A cheap trick and a cheesy one-liner?"

That sounded like the title of his autobiography, Jimmy thought wryly. 

"I'm flattered, but if you're going to hook up with a coworker, everyone is rooting for you and Thomas."

Now it was his turn to flush pink, but...maybe she wasn't wrong. He'd have to think about that a little more. 


End file.
